


Going Back To Our Roots

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Charity Auctions, Charity Founder Mike, Charity Gala, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Roots & A Haunting Love Song & A Stolen Kiss, Surgeon Erwin, Writing Prompt, Writing request, anon request, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Laying against a tree, music playing, relaxing in the embrace of his lover Erwin Smith recalls how the two wound up in their current position. It all began with a song; a song that turned them from strangers to lovers with only a warm, enchanting glance, a distraction, a bought date, and one too smooth dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request #6 of the day. I love this couple you guys. I don't think they get enough love and I'm very glad an anon requested that I do this. Thank you very much Anon (and I know there are works for them, obviously, but in case you meant mine you are right. This is my first). I cannot wait to write some more drabbles for these two being sweet, awkward dorks. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

That song. It all started with a song; a song as simple as it was beautiful and the one playing in the air around them in the current moment. Even though it was now coming from the speaker in the back of a cell phone as he relaxed in the space between his lover’s legs, back against his broad chest, simply allowing himself to let go. As he found comfort in the embrace he began to think of how it’d all started. How eerily accurate the song had been that fateful night almost seven months ago. From across the bar, the dance floor, and even the stage at the charity auction and gala, the two men kept exchanging warm glances without knowing that a simple dance and a smile would make them no longer strangers and quickly turn them to lovers.

Sitting with his back to his lover’s chest Erwin released a content sigh and began to think back to the night he’d first met Mike. A crisp autumn evening they’d both somehow ended up at the charity auction. While it made sense for Erwin to be there as an auctioned date due to his place on the surgery team it had intrigued him to know why Mike had been there. He’d definitely stood out among the crowd by standing near a head above them all at 6’5. Mike had been hard to miss as his eyes scanned the area. Shaggy dirty blonde hair parted down the middle, stubble shadowing faintly along his jaw paired with a mustache, wearing a rather nice tuxedo; he was not hard to spot in the least. At least for Erwin.

Glacial eyes followed his movement as he tried to pretend he was happy about some betting war going on over his dinner date. Sure, he was glad to raise any money for the charity he could but he only wished he didn’t have to go wine and dine some gas bag without a brain cell to operate. Once he’d snapped back to reality that evening he’d forgotten to see who’d placed the final bid and so he stepped down from the stage blindly. When he was met with Mike’s extended hand and rather stoic expression he smile and shook his hand.

The rest of the night was simple pleasantries he had to conduct as he wove through the throng of people inside the ballroom. After a couple glasses of champagne, a few dances, and some ass kissing he’d found Mike had made his way back to him. Catching glimpses of one another night had only served to peak Erwin’s curiosity about the man and it was only sated by a dance. It had been rather impressive to see how easily the man led, effortlessly gliding across the floor. It wasn’t until later at their date he’d discovered it had taken him weeks to practice and he wasn’t ever really decent at dancing due to being slightly uncoordinated in events as the such.

Erwin had laughed and stated he was a surgeon; better with his hands than his feet. Surprisingly their charity date had to turned to several real one but it was the first real one that counted to Erwin. As they sat in that exact place some months later Erwin began to placidly accept life as dating the charity’s founder and never having known it until their ‘second’ date.

“What are you thinking about?” Mike called softly with a chuckle. “I think I can smell your brain burning.”

Rolling his eyes Erwin sighed “Not much. Just thinking about that gala again. How you kissed me out of absolutely nowhere once a champagne tray fell to distract me, didn’t tell me your name or that you’d won my auction, and just scampered out without so much as a goodbye after our dance.”

Mike shrugged as his arms around Erwin’s midsection tightened “Hmm, well I was nervous, trying to not be seen by everyone, and honestly was trying so hard to remember the dance I’d forgotten to remember everything else.”

“Yeah, uh huh,” Erwin droned as he felt Mike’s lips press to his neck “but you still showed up to my hotel to pick me up.”

“And after that?” Mike snickered lowly.

“And after that,” he huffed in feigned irritation “you brought me out here to ask me if I’d actually consider going out with you once you let me in on who you were. The foundation was so hush-hush about it you’d have thought it was a scam but I’m just a doctor on payroll.”

Dragging Erwin back against him tighter as he braced himself against the wide trunk of the towering poplar Mike hummed a familiar tune _“Something in your eyes was so inviting. Something in your smile was so exciting. Something in my heart told me I must have you.”_

Unable to resist Erwin shook his head _“Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night, up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know love was just a glance away, a warm, embracing dance away._ ”

“Now we aren’t so much strangers in the night as lovers wrapped in each other, nestled in the roots of this tree, reminiscing back to our own,” Mike offered as he exhaled contentedly.

“Mhmm,” Erwin answered as he untangled himself quickly sprang up, eyes darting off to the side of the edge meadow.

Immediately Mike followed suit bolting straight up “What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t you see that?” Erwin asked quietly as he pointed off towards the swaying reeds by the far off pond.

Craning his head over Erwin’s shoulder Mike surveyed the area thoroughly “Where?”

“Over by the pond, see the reeds moving?” Erwin asked as Mike stretched to see. Taking the opportunity for a moment of payback Erwin turned his head, placed a hand at Mike’s jaw and kissed him. For a moment Mike was taken aback by the action before he drug Erwin back and taking control of the kiss.

When Mike finally relinquished tasting the secondhand pinot noir from the other man’s lips he smiled broadly “What was that, hmm? That could get you into _trouble,_ darling.”

Scoffing, Erwin kept to his twisted posture and grabbed the silk tie around Mike’s neck dragging him closer “It was payback for the first time you kissed me. If you can steal one, why can’t _I?”_

“Ah, because those actions have _consequences_ now,” Mike hummed deviously “such as the fact we’re in a rather open meadow, with no one around for miles, and I can probably get away with recreating the _night_ after this date too.”  
  
Smug smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, Erwin arched a brow allowing his voice to achieve a sultry, satin tone “What are you waiting for then? Let’s go back to our roots.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering, and couldn't figure it out, the song I've used is Strangers In The Night by Frank Sinatra.


End file.
